


Edelweiss

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Etarberec Sandbox Syllabus [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Antarctica, Biting, Consent Issues, Consentacles, Diary/Journal, F/M, Food, Food Issues, French Characters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Korean, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Mating Cycles/In Heat, SPAM, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Snacks & Snack Food, Soup, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A quick write-up with no plot involving Tae-Song and Edelweiss observing the readiness for winter in Antarctica.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Etarberec Sandbox Syllabus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153337
Comments: 2





	Edelweiss

Edelweiss 

_-_-_-_

"Brrrr… I'm cold!"

Edelweiss observed a human man in his early twenties saying this as he huffed into his hands and rubbed them together. He even began rubbing his shoulders together. 

Edelweiss was an alien found in Antarctica and most people would be alarmed to see her there, especially as she was an obligate carnivore tearing through the ecosystem. Even though she already killed eight of the men who stepped through her territory, she wasn't killed off right away. Instead, she was thoroughly being observed by her human counterparts. 

The man who she was observing was a combat medic named Tae-Song Dan. He was the first human who stepped in her territory she didn't kill. In fact, she instead attempted to breed with him, as the reason she killed all those men in the first place was that she wasn't quite familiar with their anatomy. Tae-Song, although a smart enough man not to walk in the cold half-naked, had to wear a special suit just so Edelweiss can have someone to mate with. It seems she had to learn that his round belly was not a sexual organ she can penetrate without killing. For her, this was alien. 

She rubbed up against Tae-Song. She cooed. 

"Edelweiss, you silly girl! You're even colder!"

Edelweiss blinked. She saw humans cuddle next to each other, but she didn't know it was for warmth related reasons. 

"You poor thing… You should start wearing clothes more often. It'll help keep you warm!" Tae-Song elaborated as he rubbed her arms with gloved hands. 

She pushed the hands away. Unlike Tae-Song, the cold didn't bother her as much. In fact, she needed this kind of cold to survive. If she were to leave Antarctica, she would be struggling to keep cool, as she can't stand heat. 

"Oh… I forgot," Tae-Song shook his head as he went back to attempting to keep himself warm.

"Aegayege," Edelweiss tried to communicate. It came out like an animal attempting to communicate with a human. 

Edelweiss was still learning about humans and from what she gathered about Tae-Song, he isn't well built for the cold as much. He was heavyset, sure, but fat wasn't enough to keep him warm. Edelweiss also noticed how pink his skin was getting from the winds Antarctica kept throwing from time-to-time. 

"It isn't your fault Edelweiss. I know for you this is a fine place for you to live. But where I come from, it only gets this cold once a year," Tae-Song assured Edelweiss. Edelweiss understood him clearly.

"태송, 여보, 물 좀 데워 줄까? 나는 커피를 만들 수있다," a woman's voice called for Tae-Song. 

Edelweiss was alert. What she isn't quite as used to was the company of human women. 

"오! 확실한 것! 내가 직접 가져 오려고 했어," Tae-Song replied. 

"Gyaaaaaaaaagh!" Edelweiss hissed. 

"Oh my! Someone's not happy to see me!" The woman in question, who looked similar to Tae-Song in appearance merely giggled unfazed. 

"Edelweiss, please! This is my Mom! She isn't going to hurt either of us! I promise!" Tae-Song told Edelweiss in a stressed tone. 

Edelweiss sniffed the woman before nodding away, confirming that Tae-Song was correct to scold her for her rude behavior. She was of course still on guard around the woman. 

"그녀는 꽤 소유욕 적이다," Tae-Song's mother whispered softly into his ear, "그녀가 만나는 다음 소녀가 그녀에게 인내심을 가지고 있기를 바랍니다."

She left as Tae-Song observed Edelweiss more. 

"Kuwow?" Edelweiss looked over and saw more soldiers returning. 

"Oh, that's right! We just had to bring the dogs inside! It's almost that time of year… Winter is coming, and it isn't going to be kind to us," Tae-Song observed. 

For Edelweiss, she was only a little familiar with the seasons; they were similar to her own with a summer involving Sun and a dark winter where there is never a dawn in sight. On her planet it was much colder, and her planet's Sun wasn't as bright. Tae-Song once described a day without snow in his homeland to her and she was afraid of a day where she didn't hear the crunching of snow under her bare feet. 

Edelweiss was aware of what dogs were as well. The dogs were incredibly hostile to her initially and justifiably so as Edelweiss was not a human and did not behave accordingly. She knew dogs were not to eat as many of the humans have told her so. 

She didn't mind the dogs after a while even if a few still growled baring their teeth at her. She mostly was aware that the humans weren't as attached to the penguins and leopard seals outside. She debated on bringing one of them over to Tae-Song but he always somehow managed to conjure up food of his own. 

Edelweiss sniffed curiously when she saw Tae-Song pop open a can of something she never observed before. 

"It's clam chowder," Tae-Song murmured as he poured the contents, fish-like in smell, into a pot over the hot fire, "Would you like some?"

Edelweiss sneered when she picked up plants within the contents of the chowder; chunks of potato and corn specifically. 

"Oh… Do you not like vegetables? They're supposed to be good for us, but for you guys, it must be different," Tae-Song merely chuckled as he set aside another can of clam chowder for later. 

"Gow wow wow!" Edelweiss pointed at the direction of another soldier popping open a can. Edelweiss noticed another canned meal, this time she was certain it was purely meat. 

"Edelweiss, I figured the Spam looked more appetizing for you. But it has a lot of chemicals as well. You could get sick," Tae-Song replied. 

Edelweiss was unfamiliar with human diets. Though she didn't know why Tae-Song was the one warning her about Spam like that. 

She grew excited as she opened her mouth, her long tongue grabbing the Spam out of the soldier's hand, forgetting her acid spit was affecting the area surrounding them. 

"Edelweiss!! You have to ask first!" Tae-Song scolded her.

The soldier just laughed it off as Edelweiss wolfed down the Spam. She looked around for more before giving up. It was strange that there were soldiers in Antarctica where there was no war. Even on her home planet, Edelweiss knew the only reason people fought was over food and territory, even for mates if they were more social persons. However, there seems to be only peace and the soldier was patient enough not to kill her on the spot for stealing his Spam. 

"You're lucky he had another can!" Tae-Song huffed as he was disappointed in Edelweiss. 

Edelweiss can tell Tae-Song was concerned for others though seeing him begrudgingly forgive her meant she knew that Tae-Song could push her away. She frowned as at this point, she wondered why Tae-Song even kept her around. 

As the Sun was set, night falling and the beginning of the solstice now beginning, it was going to be the first night under the aurora australis, where Edelweiss could begin hunting if she wished. She did however see instead Tae-Song trying to keep warm once more inside a blanket of sorts. 

Edelweiss cooed again, hoping maybe even if she can't stand being so warm that Tae-Song would let her snuggle next to him. 

"Don't worry about me. Mom and Lt. Brandmoore will be dropping by to show us our room. I'll surely be warmer in there," Tae-Song told Edelweiss assuringly. 

Wait.  _ Our  _ room? So she was invited into the human group. It was peculiar for her but it made sense as the base was underground; surely they had a den to sleep somewhere. 

She then couldn't help but observe the woman who Tae-Song addressed as his mother appearing again with another woman. 

She sniffed again, just to be sure she wasn't a rival. It was… interesting to say the least. The woman also smelled a lot like Tae-Song. 

"We tried to have you guys close by. Luckily you'll be a floor above our offices. Edelweiss can sleep on the couch if she wishes. It can turn into a bed," The mother said with a warm voice. 

"We'll also be in the bedroom across from you. If you have any complaints, PLEASE let us know," the taller woman said as she rested a hand over Tae-Song's shoulder. 

"Yes, Auntie. Thank you," Tae-Song replied. 

Edelweiss got the picture. This was a family. Tae-Song was a child in that family but he was growing old enough to be more independent. He was also of age to mate which Edelweiss picked up on smell alone. But this meant other human women would take him away from her given the chance. Edelweiss hated that. 

"Also, make sure you report any new behavior that Edelweiss shows; Danjon needs as many key details on traits she has as possible," 'Auntie' said as she escorted the two to their room, with walls made with blackened brick, insulation, and obnoxious wallpaper and then afterwards leaving. 

Edelweiss watched Tae-Song undress his jacket. Clothes were a new concept for Edelweiss, and she was able to pick up that the jackets never really help detail his actual size for her; She knew he was fat but the bulky jackets still looked big on him no matter what he tells her. He noticed a room within the den itself in which he continued to undress. 

Edelweiss watched as Tae-Song shuddered at how cold the water was. But he continued to bathe anyway. Edelweiss couldn't help but observe this peculiar behavior. 

"Ah! Edelweiss!" Tae-Song seemed to have not detect her joining him inside. 

"Kuwow?"

Tae-Song's face was red for a different reason. She looked for why but it was mostly due to his body. Though Edelweiss didn't understand why when he is naked it was objectionable but no one seemed to mind  _ her  _ nudity outside of the cold. Tae-Song felt shame over something so trivial to Edelweiss she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his flustered behavior. 

"Y-Yes. I am bathing! Could you leave me alone for a couple minutes while I use the soap to clean myself up? I am surprised you snuck up on me like that!"

Edelweiss did but she kind of wished to watch him bathe as for her, she never saw a human bathe before. She didn't expect this process of course to be so sensitive to Tae-Song. 

"The water gets cold fast here, so it shouldn't take long, I promise!" Tae-Song assured Edelweiss. Edelweiss meanwhile hummed. Whenever Tae-Song kept complaining he was cold, she can't help but want to wrap him up in her tendrils. 

Edelweiss observed small things in Tae-Song's room, like a picture of when he was a smaller boy in his mother's arms. She was irked there was a recording of when he was small. But at the same time, she always wondered what small child versions of the peers she had at the base could look like. She found it odd that even now, Tae-Song's mother looked so young. 

She smirked. There is a chance Tae-Song would look the same even when she aged. Then she wouldn't have to worry so much about his death. 

Tae-Song got out of the bath, drying himself as he hurried on trying his pajamas. Then he rushed over to the bed, crawling inside it. Edelweiss never understood Tae-Song's love for the clothes. But at the same time, she wanted to get closer to him. 

"You can get in too if you want, Edelweiss," Tae-Song chuckled. 

Edelweiss begrudgingly nodded. 

She snuck in under the covers with Tae-Song, the fact that she hated the heat being emitted here was mostly being ignored as Tae-Song looked at her with a gaze familiar to her for the first time. 

"Aegayege?" Edelweiss was baffled by this as days prior he was afraid of her, trembling in fear. Here he is now looking like a wolf who just caught his prey. 

"Nothing, Edelweiss… I just thought of a conversation I had earlier where I was saying I should want to mate with you in order for it to be considered proper mating. I think now I can show you what I mean if you are up for it," Tae-Song replied as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Edelweiss got it right away. Now he was ready to bare his body with her.

"Haaaaa," Edelweiss got excited, as she grabbed Tae-Song's posterior, covered in pajama pants. 

"Nnngh… Be gentle, Edelweiss! I may be young but I still have work tomorrow!" Tae-Song grunted as Edelweiss opened her stomach up, revealing her tendrils as she let them wrap around Tae-Song's body further, ripping his undergarments and pajama pants. 

Tae-Song gasped as Edelweiss teased his penis and prostate with the tendrils as she was still hugging and fondling him like this. 

Edelweiss took that as feedback. Usually her tendrils actually would get cold if they were exposed like this, but Tae-Song's warm body was perfect for it, each tendril finding more sensitive spots in his body, including his nipples which Edelweiss wouldn't expect on a man. 

She tried to control the acidity of her spit before kissing Tae-Song. While the acid doesn't affect others of her species, it melts the skin off of humans if not moderated the way she would for her would-be eggs or pets. She hesitated on kissing until she could taste the bitterness she got from eating penguin meat. Then she kissed Tae-Song when he was beginning to moan louder. 

Edelweiss has eaten men before though the taste of Tae-Song isn't something worst ingesting in her book. He tasted savory for her, yes, but Edelweiss saw him as a lover and not as a meal; The only reason she ate those men after all was because she accidentally killed them. She prefered penguins and seals from further hunting trips. Hell, she even thought about that canned meat Tae-Song called 'Spam'. She loved of course to bite Tae-Song in a playful manner, which is why she has to modify the acidity of her saliva before doing such a thing. 

"Ahn! Edelweiss!" Tae-Song winced as he felt her sharp wolf-like teeth over his shoulder blade. 

"Kererrrerrr.." Edelweiss purred though she recognized Tae-Song didn't take to well to love bites as much. 

"Just be gentle next time, okay? People at work already find it weird we're so close!" Tae-Song griped as he leaned in for another kiss from her. 

Edelweiss accepted. She always found it weird that Tae-Song was all about kissing. If he wasn't of course, then she wouldn't have to worry about the acidity of her spit or having to be careful when nibbling him. She always found humans delicate in a way. 

It was when he came and passed out from so much stimulation that Edelweiss waited until he was steady in breathing and sound asleep that she slipped out of the bed sheets that she knew needed changing. The good thing about this room was that despite being underground, it was room temperature. The bad news was that she knew changing it would be important. 

She looked around and found a notebook or two on Tae-Song's desk. She went through both of them before picking the one that was actually full of blank pages. She found a pen. She then began her first page in a diary of sorts. 

She wrote in what she observed was the Cyrillic Alphabet, the alphabet used by Eastern Europeans like Ukrainians and Russians. She observed the alphabet from interactions in different camps from various nationalities. The Cyrillic Alphabet was similar to her planet's but her vocabulary was leagues different due to her tongue being the way it was. 

She began to write in what she hoped would be similar to this Earth's 'Russian' language.

_ I am Eoxana and I have recently landed on this planet with my copilot to find a new planet with life to call our own. We were to repopulate our species, however with my partner deceased due to the crash, I was frozen in time just waiting for something to mate with as we were sent here during both of our heat cycles. It was embarrassing learning the locals have a different reproductive system than ours.  _

_ I learned about this recently when the one 'human' who showed up baring his stomach for the first time came to investigate our ship. He is named Tae-Song and he is a worthy Caregiver in some of our planet's circles. As a Loner, I only know of the roles our people have from an outsider's perspective, but the Caregivers are often the ones nursing others back to health and this fits the Tae-Song character suitably well. He has a heavier build as well, but that is neither here nor there how he grew to be so round. Mating with him can be difficult as unlike my people, the 'humans' as they call themselves are the ones to melt from our tongues and are much like babies in that sense.  _

_ However, their sensitive skin makes it up for their amazing ability to live through hot conditions, possibly as hot as the warmest Summer on record. Tae-Song is from a land that only has snow for him to step on once a year. For some of his friends it is even rarer than that. To imagine a planet that doesn't have snow on every bit of land is some sort of twisted miracle and these humans even live in the 'tropical' areas where snow isn't even a thought for some of their winters. Their Equator must be impossible to live on! How do they do it? _

_ Excuse my tangent. I got carried away by my amazement of humans. But Tae-Song and I have finally mated. Consenting of course. In my heat, I may have forced myself upon him under the crazed spell, hoping that he helped me bore a child. Tae-Song is an oddly forgiving human, but he and his people have punished me for my misdeed.  _

_ Tae-Song also had at least two relatives both like me and bore milk orbs that were round and tear-shaped. I was threatened by their presence as they were women who I thought were competition. I keep forgetting that Tae-Song is not a Loner like me.  _

_ Loners are ones that keep their distance from the rest of circles, only coming in to grab food and leave. But Tae-Song is-- _

Edelweiss stopped her writing as she heard a knock at the door. 

She peeked and saw a man in Navy Blue attire greeting her. He was a tawny man with green hair and eyes as well as a mustache that was thick. 

"Ah. Edelweiss. Bonjour. I see you and Tae-Song are getting settled in. See to it in a couple hours you drop on in. I'll need you to help me on some errands, s'il te plait," the man said before leaving. 

Edelweiss grew on guard. This was what she deemed a Hunter type among the Humans and she wasn't to keen on following his orders that easily. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
